Of Perachel and Bamboo
by musiclover99
Summary: Percy's got a crush on a certain redheaded nightmare. What happens? After BotL and before TLO. This is really short, but I am not really a "Perachel shipper". Sooo . . . yeah. Feedback would be nice. On my friend, Iz's, request.


**I don't own. **

**AN: This is dedicated to my . . . . beta/mentor/friend. . . . person, Iz. Little shout out: this might suck considering I don't support Perachel. But Rachel's an awesome person, don't be a hater! This is after BTL but before the LO. Really sorry this is really short! . . . . Yeah, that's about it. ON WITH THE THINGY!

* * *

**

"Wanna come with?"

Percy thought about it, then nodded. Rachel beamed, and said, "Great! I'll see you then!"

Percy waved weakly then, when she was gone, immediately blanched. Oh gods, wasn't he an idiot for agreeing to this.

No, it wasn't _another_ life-or-death quest in some never-ending maze that gets inside your head and tries to kill you, even though the maze isn't even alive (though, those kinds of stuff should happen only once in a lifetime, but with his luck, he wouldn't be surprised).

No, it isn't something that's technically counted as "demigod trouble".

No, it isn't something that should count as trouble at all.

He just said yes to going with Rachel Elizabeth Dare to a rally protesting against people bulldozing down a forest.

But how is that a problem? I mean, compared to quests before this, it should be a peace of cake, right? Heh, heh,

Wrong. Why?

This is _Rachel Elizabeth Dare_ we're talking about. He's gotten to know her after that quest, and starting at the same school helped too. He can't help but admit . . maybe he sorta, . . . kinda . . .

Ah, who was he kidding. He's got a crush on his "redheaded nightmare".

He sighed, went back to his room. He's got a week to kill, and then he can kill _himself_ outta embarrassment.

_ONE WEEK LATER_

He and Rachel are at the forest in . . . some place he doesn't even know. He just knows that he's about 5000 miles away from home (don't ask how he got there. Let's just say it took a favor, some begging, a trip to Hades and back [literally], and some more begging [and a hint of blackmail, but whose counting?]). They are currently chained to a large bamboo tree with some other people at the entrance of said forest. The bulldozers in front of them made some people wanna go back home, but to Rachel and Percy, they've faced tougher and survived. So he took this time to try to ask her out.

"So, Rachel." he started.

She turned around a little to be able to see his face. "Yeah Percy?"

_Turn around, turn around, for the sake of all the gods' of Olympus turn around,_ he thought. It's even _harder_ when he could see her face. Her pretty, pretty face. With cute little freckles and sparkling eyes and-

Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa_. He has _got_ to stop thinking about stuff like that.

"Um, I was just wondering . . . if it's no problem, of course, that . . . uh, if you're not busy- that is, if-"

"Percy, I'm not trying to be rude, but please. _Spit it out_." she said.

"Um, willyougooutwithme?"

"I'm sorry, what? I didn't hear you."

That might be because he mumbled it and said too fast because of how nervous he is. Ironic he's more scared of a girl than two ton bulldozers in front of him. Boys.

He took a deep breath and asked, "Will you go out with me?"

Instead of the no he was expecting, she was cheering. He looked hopeful, confused, happy, then back to confused. Why?

Everyone else was cheering.

"Percy! We did it! They're not gonna cut the forest down!"

When Rachel said that, things finally clicked.

"Oh. I mean, oh, that's great!" he said.

Rachel looked down, bent down to pick something up, then said, "Oh, here."

She shoved a piece of bamboo that was on the ground into his hands. He must've looked confused, cause she said, "Just a reminder of what you did for me." She kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thanks. Now, what didya wanna say to me?"

He just stares at that little piece of bamboo in his hand and then at the girl in front of him. He shakes his head. He doesn't get to tell her today. The noise of the cheering drowned him out. But he also has a feeling that she can see through more than just the Mist.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I think this sucks but I'm not a Perachel shipper! So it was gonna suck anyway! My friend, Iz, gave me only two choices, and bamboo was one! Soo . . . not much to work with. But . . .here it is!**


End file.
